V-1 Rocket
The V-1 flying bomb (German: Vergeltungswaffe 1 "Vengeance Weapon 1") was an early cruise missile and the only production aircraft to use a pulsejet for power. The V-1 was the first of the so-called "Vengeance weapons" (V-weapons or Vergeltungswaffen) series designed for terror bombing of London. It was developed at Peenemünde Army Research Center in 1939 by the Nazi German Luftwaffe during the Second World War. Because of its limited range, and the poor accuracy of its gyroscopic guidance and ranging systems, thousands of V-1 missiles launched into England were fired from launch facilities along the French (Pas-de-Calais) and Dutch coasts. The first V-1 was launched at London on 13 June 1944, one week after (and prompted by) the successful Allied landings in Europe. The British operated an arrangement of air defences, including anti-aircraft guns and fighter aircraft, to intercept the bombs before they reached their targets as part of Operation Crossbow, while the launch sites and underground V-1 storage depots were targets of strategic bombing. Battlefield V The V-1 Rocket is featured in Battlefield V, first seen in the Battlefield 5 Official Reveal Trailer. The V-1 is the German equivalent of the British and American JB-2 Rocket, and the Japanese KI-147 I-Go Rocket. Singleplayer A V-1 Rocket is seen only once in the singleplayer campaign during the 1944 section of My Country Calling. During the German counterattack against the British-held positions around Nijmegen bridge during the Battle of Nijmegen , a V-1 Rocket is detonated in the vicinity, mortally wounding the unnamed player character. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the V-1 Rocket appears as a Squad Reinforcement, and can be called in to attack a target by a squad leader once the squad has accumulated 41500 points. Once selected in the reinforcement ring the target is designated by looking through and moving an orange reticule around 3D space. The rocket then travels in a straight line into the map from a set area outside the map edge, its engines cutting out just before reaching the target and falling to earth. Travel time of the rocket is determinant on the map size and target location - a small map with a target close to the team's deployment area arrives very quickly, while on larger maps like Hamada the rocket can take anywhere up to a minute to detonate. As red smoke is not used to mark the target location players must determine the intended target of an enemy rocket by observing its trajectory, with the loud engine serving as a warning of its arrival. The explosion has a large blast area, the middle of which is lethal and highly destructive to buildings and vehicles. On the edges of the blast enemy troops may be damaged or thrown off their feet - the explosion cannot damage friendlies, but can knock them to the ground. The V-1 can also be seen on Operation Underground. In a scripted sequence at the start of a round, a V-1 Rocket can be seen falling to earth and exploding outside the map to the direct west of the Crossroads objective area. Firestorm In the gamemode Firestorm, players can find an Legendary version of the Flare Gun that allows the user to designated a target for a V-1 Rocket strike. Once the fired flare settles on the ground, a V-1 Rocket spawns and flies into the target area before exploding, taking around 12 seconds to reach the target. Unlike in multiplayer the explosion can damage and down friendlies. Gallery V-1 Rocket 4.PNG|A V-1 Rocket before impact V-1 Rocket 2.PNG|The V-1 Rocket on the squad reinforcement commo rose V-1 Rocket 3.PNG|Targeting binos for the V-1 V-1 Rocket 1.PNG|The destructive power of the V-1 Rocket Trivia *According to Battlefield V Dev Talks: The Audio of Battlefield V, the sound of the V-1 Rocket (and the JB-2 Rocket) flying was recorded using a rocket-powered snowmobile driving along a track at speeds surpassing 230 km/h. *Although predominately used by Germany, British squad leaders have access to the V-1 in certain gamemodes, such as Rush. Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Squad Reinforcements